You Are Now Exiting Dreamland
by Writer Under The Stairs
Summary: This is the sequel to One Of A Kind Duo. only read if you've read One Of A Kind Duo please.
1. You Are Now Exiting Dreamland

**AN~ so this is the sequel to One of a Kind Duo. Hope you enjoy! REVIEW!**

**This takes place two months after OoaKD ended.**

**Styxx**

It all felt like a dream, it all felt like it wasn't real. I was floating in dreamland while the rest of the world swirled and bickered round me. It was surreal, it was calming, but at the same time it was frightening. Like I wasn't in control of anything.

* * *

><p>It was a great day, the December air outside was cold and snowy, laying a blanket of white stuff on the ground. It was two weeks till Christmas and one week till Christmas break. I was in a good mood, Thos, who had a mutant power too, we found out (Empathy), had started living in the Mansion a few weeks ago, Nyx's ankle was almost healed, she was still on crutches but it was getting better, and my relationship with Ray was as good as ever.<p>

But my good mood shattered as soon as I got to the rec. room.

I smiled as I turned the corner of the X-Mansion into the rec. room. Thats when I saw it. Ray was standing just inside the doorway, first my smile got a bit bigger, until I realized that he wasn't alone. Tabitha was with him in the room. Their lips locked in a kiss.

I stopped dead, my smile ran from my face, replaced by a frown. I felt tears start to prick my eyes, and then anger welled in my mind, clouding it and my judgment.

Even though I was wrapped tight in a thick sweater and jeans, I felt like I was naked in front of a crowd. I picked up the necklace around my neck. It was an iron owl charm, made to look like it was about to catch it's prey. It had been a one month anniversary present from Ray. I closed my fist around it and yanked the silver chain from my neck. I let the charm clatter to the floor as I turned back around and flew back up to my room.

"Styxx!" I heard Ray's voice call after me as I fled. I ignored it. I felt the tears fall as I ran down the hallway to my room. I let them. I opened my door, got inside and closed it with a slam. I leaned against it and sank down to the floor. I let my tears run down my face, not bothering to wipe them away.

"Styxx?" I heard Ray outside my door, knocking lightly. I didn't answer. "Styxx, please! Let me explain."

"Explain what?" I heard another voice outside my door. Thos.

"What is it Ray?" Nyx. They had been out Christmas shopping.

"Nothing." Ray said. I pulled myself up off the floor and into the bathroom that was attached to my and Nyx's room. I heard the bedroom door open just as I closed the one to the bathroom. I wiped my eyes and turned on the cold water. I stripped of my cloths and climbed in.

The water was freezing and I let it drown out the sound of me crying. I sat down in the tub, pulling my legs close to me and wrapping my arms around them.

I didn't feel like being cold any more. I turned the warm water up and the cold water down, making almost unbearably hot. I sat there until the water started to turn cold. I turned off the water and stood up. I grabbed my towel and wrapped it around myself. I was numb as I walked into my room. I didn't respond to Nyx when she asked me if I was excited about Christmas. I barely blinked as I got dressed, grabbed my tan duster, a scarf, my hat, and my iPod, and I walked out the front door.

My feet slushed on the snowy ground as I ran from the X-Mansion. The tears running down my face started to freeze from the wind that was rubbing my cheeks raw. I ignored the pain. I put my earphones in my ears and turned my music all the way up, like I like it. _Why Can't We Be Friends _ by Smashmouth started. I changed it. _Dead! _ By My Chemical Romance started and I let it play. I hummed along and lip-sinked the chorus. I kept walking, I didn't stop, I didn't watch my surroundings, all I did was doge people and continue to walk. _Dead!, Na Na Na, Mama, Teenagers, Vampires Will Never Hurt you, _and _You Know What They Do To Guys Like Us In Prison_ had played before I found myself at Look Off Point.

I looked out at the lights in the city almost smothered out by snow. I kept listening to music as the snow continued to fall around me. It started to get dark. I checked my watch, it was 9:07. I started down the hill. The snow was the kind that was practically frozen on the top and still fluffy underneath and my baggy jeans were soaked. Then it started to rain. Not snow, not hail, not sleet, _rain._ It seemed to freeze the top of the snow more and make it harder to break through. Pretty soon I couldn't break the surface. I was only half-way down the hill and still had what looked like a forty minute walk ahead of me.

I took a shaky breath, the cold had cut through my duster a long time ago. I stepped on top of the snow, barely keeping my balance. Then it happened. My foot slipped and I fell. Hitting my head hard enough on the ice-y ground to draw blood. I tried to get up but my legs wouldn't move. I tried to move, do something, scream, stomp, smack the ground, _anything_. But I couldn't do it. All I could do was lay there and focus on how cold I was. Soon everything turned black.

**Nyx**

Something was wrong. It was 10:15 and Styxx wasn't back yet. I was sitting in the rec. room, reading the Science assignment for the fourth time. My eyes were moving, I was reading the words, but for the life of me I couldn't have said the words I was reading. My mind was on where Styxx was. She wasn't herself after her shower. She had totally ignored me when I asked her if she was excited about Christmas and more importantly, Christmas break.

This would be our first Christmas with Thos since we were six, and our first first Christmas ever with people who actually _cared_. I stopped myself there, no need to go digging up memories.

Ray walked into the room, looking like he was distracted. My suspicions of him being distracted were confirmed when his shoulder ran into the corner and he said "Excuse me". I abandoned my Science homework (its not like I was getting it done) picked up my crutches, and went over to Ray.

"Hey," I said tapping his shoulder. In a millisecond he had my wrist in a death grip and his other hand was inches from my face, his hand a fist. Realization dawned on him and he let me go.

"Sorry. Just-just don't sneak up on me." I raised an eyebrow.

"Uh, Okay? Look, have you seen Styxx?" Ray shook his head.

"I was hoping you'd seen her."

"Seen who?" a new voice asked. I turned around and saw Thos standing in the doorway.

"Styxx. I haven't seen her since about five." Thos glared at Ray.

"Nyx, why don't you wait outside the door for a minute." Thos said. I saw a flicker of fear on Ray's face before Ray rearranged his face into and impassive look.

"Okay?" I said, confused. Thos either didn't hear it as a question, or didn't care.

I went over to the door and closed it. I thought about going up to my room, but I needed to hear this. I opened the door a crack and watched.

"You know, Ray, Styxx was pretty upset when she left here. She passed me in the hallway and I couldn't tell witch emotion was stronger, sadness, or anger. You wouldn't have anything to do with that would you?" Thos was talking in a growl, his arms crossed over his chest. Even though Ray was about the same shoulder width and hight, Thos out-weighed him by about thirty pounds of muscle.

"N-n-no." Ray stuttered.

"Really? Because when I was walking down that hallway," Thos pointed behind Ray, "I saw you kissing a certain blonde. And that blonde wasn't Styxx." Ray looked like a deer in the headlights. His eyes got supper wide and then he turned and tried to run. Thos caught him by the back of his shirt and hauled him back, and then held him the the front of his shirt.

"If she is hurt I swear to God, I will kill you, slowly, and painfully. Got it?" Ray nodded so hard his spiked bangs wobbled. "Good. Now I'm going to go look for her. You're coming with me. Get your coat." Thos let go of Ray's shirt and stalked off down the hallway on the other side of the rec. room and went to his room. I waited until I was sure Thos wasn't coming back to go up to my room. I grabbed my jacket and waited at the front door for Thos and Ray.

Thos got there first, a scowl on his face, and his heavy coat over his shoulders. He was constantly checking his watch when Ray rounded the corner, flanked by Wolverine.

Wolverine, like Thos, had a scowl on his face and he kept glancing out of the corner of his eye at Ray as if to make sure he wouldn't scamper like a frightened chipmunk.

"I'm not gonna be able ta track her in this mess unless she's bleeding. Let's hope I can't smell her." Wolverine said in a gruff voice, going past me and Thos and out the door.

"Nyx, stay here." Thos said to me.

"No. Styxx is your sister, she my _twin. _Twin trumps sister." I said, not bothering to stick around for anything else Thos had to say. I followed Wolverine, I heard Rays footsteps behind me, a door close, and then Thos's running feet behind me. I kept close to Wolverine, determined not to slow us down. We started walking.

It had been an hour of going down every street and down every ally when we finally went past the hill to Look Out Point. Wolverine's face twisted for a second. He took a deep breath, then started at a run up the hill. Thos tried to go up after him, but the wind was blowing a new sheet of snow and the ground was already frozen.

We waited at the bottom of the hill. A million and one thoughts were swirling around my head but only one coherent one;_ He would be able to smell her unless she was bleeding._ This was bad. This was really bad. It seemed like an eternity when we finally saw Wolverine's small and bulky silhouette half sliding, half walking down the hill. He was carrying something in his arms, a long thin frame of a girl, no more than sixteen with long white blond hair that looked frozen to her head. Her lips were blue and there was dark red stuff matted in her frozen hair.

Styxx.

What happened?

**AN~ so, first chapter to the sequel. I hope you guys liked it! Reviews are awesome! And I would love lots and lots of them!**


	2. I Was Only Half

**AN~ thanks for the reviews! You guys rock!**

**DarkRoguePhantom****: thanks for the review! Originally Thos wasn't going to be a mutant, but living at the mansion, but him being a mutant sort of tied the chap together.**

_In a room built for two,_

_I feel alone._

_You're not beside me,_

_and I not beside you._

_I am only half today,_

_you are missing,_

_and I cannot seem to see the way I saw yesterday,_

_you're gone _

_and I wonder;_

"_Why live on?_

_if I am only half as much as I was yesterday"_

_I am just a shadow of a person,_

_there is no soul in my eyes._

_I lost that with you._

_You seemed to be there every time I fell,_

_but where were you when I hit the ground?_

_I'm still blank_

_in a daze_

_trying to find you in this maze_

_of lies and hate._

_You could be anywhere, but I just don't seem to see_

_what I saw when you were with me._

~ K. J. B.

**Nyx**

"_And it's record cold for Westchester, New York. Looks like they're in for another blizzard on Friday. And the snow doesn't seem to stop until next Friday. But the good news is, it's definitely going to be a white Christmas." _the weatherman reported. I switch off the t.v. I was in the medical wing, in Styxx's room. I looked over at her.

She didn't look frozen anymore but she looked different. The dark red had been washed out of her hair and the gouge in the back of her head had been stitched by Dr. McCoy. She was still paler than usual, and she looked rather pasty. Her hair was limp, and held no volume. And somehow, she looked skinnier. The only way I could tell she was even alive was the faint beeping of the heart monitor.

I ran my fingers through my hair in an attempt to get it out of my face. I was trying to do my science home work from two days ago (schools were closed due to snow) but just couldn't get it. Styxx was the one that was good a science. I looked around the room, Thos was pacing the back wall, glaring at Ray once in a while. Ray was cowering in the furthest corner, flinching every time Thos looked daggers at him. Outside looked like some one had painted the window with a thick, dark gray paint.

I watched the storm rage on outside, it was actually calming. I envied all the little kids outside having snowball fights, or making snow angles. I remember once me and Styxx went over to a neighbors house and made snow angles, snow men, and had a snowball fight in which the enemy was our four-year-old cat. We had been eight at the time.

Remembering that scene and watching the one outside brought back one more fuzzy memory of Thos, eighteen then, standing at the back door, his heavy coat on his shoulders and a duffel bag in his hand and dad shouting at him to get lost. Then he did. Styxx took over as protector after he left. She'd always get in front of me when ever dad went on a rampage. She'd always stand up to him, and mom. She'd made up dozens of plans for escape when we lay awake in our room. She used to tell them to me, make me run through my part. She kept me alive by snatching food from the fridge when ever we got sent to bed without anything (witch happened 9/10 times). She wouldn't back down to anything or anyone.

Once, we were coming home from school and someone had punched me. Styxx tackled him to the ground and beat the snot out of him. Since we weren't on school property, Styxx didn't get expelled. No one ever bothered either of us again.

Before our powers came out, and before Styxx started singing, she had taken up job after job, trying to get us money. She worked after school and sometimes woke up at around three or four in the morning to get something finished. She mowed lawns, worked as a pizza delivery dude, flipped hamburgers, and one summer she got a truck driving job (she had a fake id). She was always trying to get us out of there. Styxx had been my protector. And now I don't know what to do. I feel vulnerable, even through the old protector is pacing the room.

I had to get up. I had to fill Styxx's place. I needed to be the protector instead of the protectie. Tomorrow school was back on, this was my chance. My ankle was good enough that I could walk on it, not run and jump on it, but I could walk. That's all I needed. I got to my feet, folding up my science work and putting it back in my back pack. I swung my back pack onto my shoulder and walked out of the room. I started up the stairs and then down the hall. I opened the door to my room and threw my backpack onto my bed.

I pulled on my All-Stars, my coat, a scarf, and my hat. I took my iPod and earphones too. Then I walked out of the X-Mansion. I started down the street, putting my earphones in and turning on a selection of Styxx's heavy metal songs. I stuck mostly to back roads to avoid the hate groups and I started to stretch my ankle, getting it used to moving. When it started to hurt I turned around and walked back to the Mansion.

I got back it was nearly lunchtime. The storm had gone down a notch and you could actually believe it wasn't past ten at night. I made my way to the dining room, where almost everyone was gathered. Tonight was Storm's night to cook and I could already smell the home made chili. As I entered heads turned to look at me, I even saw some look a bit confused at first. I was only half a person now. I didn't have my left hip with me.

I was only half.

I woke up to my alarm clock, it was still stormy outside and it was dark. I hit the snooze button and hauled myself out of bed. I glanced at the clock; it was six in the morning. I rubbed sleep out of my eyes and walked into the bathroom. I brushed my teeth then clambered into the shower. I turned on the hot water, not bothering to turn on the light. I turned the cold water down , turning the hot water up until it was lukewarm. I washed my hair, let the water hit my shoulders and then fall down.

By the time I got out, it was seven. I got dressed slowly, then went down to the dining room. I picked up a bowl, a spoon, and a box of cereal. I prepared myself a bowl. When I got finished students were starting to come down, sleepily mumbling to each other. I went back up to my room and got my coat, my hat, and a scarf. I picked up my backpack and slung it over my left shoulder. Then I walked out of the Mansion. I walked past Bayville High, I walked until I had to turn around for school.

I headed into my first class with only two minutes to spare. I handed in my unfinished science homework, the teacher turned around a threw it into the recycling with out even looking at it. Styxx would have gone into the recycling and given it back to the teacher, tell him to grade it or she'd kick his ass.

Like salt in the wound a little voice in my head said "_but you're not Styxx. Shes not even here._" I simply went back to my seat in the back right corner. I looked to my left, at Styxx's empty desk. Students kept looking back at me, and even some of the mutant haters gave me a pitying glance.

Because they knew as well as I: I was only half.

The day went past in a blur, the only thing really standing out was the class before lunch. Usually, since the teacher quit and they haven't been able to find a sub, the kids try and punch me, kick me, anything to push me until I fight back. But now the just stared at me. No one came close, but no one backed away.

I was only half.

By the time school was over, I had talked a total of once, when Sam asked if he could borrow a pencil during locker change. I left school and I didn't go to the Mansion.

I started walking in the opposite direction, toward Bayville College. I waiter there, easily finding Thos's big red Ford F150 in the parking lot. I took out my key to it, unlocked the door and got in.

I turned on the radio, turning up the station that Thos had it set to (songs mostly consisting of the Oldies) and turned it almost all the way up. I got out my home work (Algebra 2) and started on it.

_Tap, tap, tap, BANG! _I looked up from my home work. There was a group of boys outside the drivers door. The were holding pebbles of various sizes and throwing them at Thos's truck. This was it. I'm not taking anymore crap today.

I opened the passenger side door and crouched low, going around the bed of the truck. I kept low and then crept like a cat behind the boys.

"HEY!" I yelled, an inch away from the tallest one's head. He jumped a foot in the air. Him and his gaggle of weirdos turned to face me. I know I'm tall for my weight and age, but these guys were, like, Ray on steroids. They were about at tall as Thos and most likely had about the same muscle mass of Scott. Crap.

"And who are you?" one asked, he had dark brown hair that fell into his eyes and he kept brushing it aside, giving himself a Justin Bieber-ish look.

"The sister to the owner of this car, and I know when he sees this, he'll be pissed." I snapped at him. Justin Bieber-ish tilted his head and smirked.

"Oh, so older brother? Whats his name?"

"Why would I tell _you_ of all people?" I snapped again, crossing my arms over my chest.

"So I'd have a legit reason the be scared."

"That reason is behind you." I heard Thos's deep voice say behind Bieber-ish and his gaggle of weirdos. "Hi," Thos said, extending a hand and painting on a fake smile. "Owner to the car. Get away while you still can, Troy." Thos said, gripping Bieber-ish (now Troy)'s hand a lot harder than necessary.

"Got it, Tom. Leaving. Backing away." Troy took his hand back and held both his hand in front of him in an 'I surrender' way as he and the rest of them backed away. Thos didn't stop glaring until they turned tail and ran.

"You Okay?" he asked me.

"I'm fine." I looked up to his face, even Thos was looking at me like he expected Styxx to pop out from behind me and yell "Boo!"

"She's not here." I heard my voice crack with threatening tears. I ran to Thos and buried my face in his chest. "She's not beside me." I started to cry. Thos stroked my hair, like I was five and I had scraped my knee.

I was only half.

**AN~ sad, yes I know; but how would you feel if your twin was in a coma-ish state?**


	3. Scars last forever

**AN~ third chap, hope ya like! First chap in Thos' POV, hop you guys like it!**

"_I'm a soldier, these shoulders hold up so much, they won't budge,_

_I'll never fall or fold up,_

_I'm a soldier,_

_even if my collar bone's crush or crumble,_

_I will never slip or stumble,_

_I'm a soldier,_

_these shoulders hold up so much, they won't budge,_

_I'll never fall or fold up,_

_I'm a soldier,_

_even if my collar bone's crush or crumble,_

_I will never stumble."_

_~'Soldier'-_Eminem

**Thos**

I watched Troy and his cronies run off to go do something most likely illegal. Nyx looked after them as well, her eyes were glassy. She ran to me and cried into my chest-

"She's not here. She's not beside me." I stroked her hair like I did when she was little. I missed those days, they were much less complicated. I could watch over my sisters with ease, _I_ could protect them. Styxx was too young to fill my shoes back then. She had to grow up faster than any child should have. I remember her voice in the background of my only phone call to dad; I remember seeing her in the court room, she was only nine at the time but she acted like she was twenty. Whenever the lawyer would interrupt her she would just talk through him, commenting about how bad his manners were.

She didn't even shed a tear, break a sweat. She shouldn't have been through that. She should have grown up in the lap of luxury with a princess style room and a pocket knife collection. Nyx should have had the same. She shouldn't have had our father as a dad, or their mother as a mom. I wish I had stayed there with them instead of getting out. But it was too late to take that back.

I felt tears prick at my own eyes as I held Nyx. I was kneeling on the Bayville college parking lot, the frozen ground was breaking through my jeans and it had started to snow.

"Lets get home." I whispered in Nyx's ear. She nodded on my shoulder. I stood up, Nyx did too. We climbed into my truck and pulled out of the parking lot. It wasn't a long drive back to the institute but it was long enough to have three stop lights. We didn't talk during the ride, Nyx remained quiet the entire time and continued her period of silence all the way into the mansion.

I was so sick of my sisters being taken away from me! I almost smacked the wheel in frustration. I had just gotten here. I had just found Styxx and Nyx. I had just gotten everything together and it always falls apart. I needed to stop thinking about this. I need a distraction.

The Danger Room. Perfect.

Two hours later I came out of the locker room doors, freshly showered and feeling a lot better. I had burned off a lot of steam doing a sort of 3D maze that went left right as wall as un and down. I had just made it to the finish when I got kicked out by Wolverine for a team sim. I walked over to the medical wing, over to Styxx's room. She was still there, dead to the world in a coma. She looked so much smaller now, so much more vulnerable.

I didn't notice there were two other people in the room. I didn't see the tall lanky frame sitting next to a rather short one. I didn't see the long blonde hair, or pixie cut black hair. Until one of them spoke.

"Tom?" it was a woman's voice. Quiet- almost a whisper. My head snapped up. I knew that voice. I knew the voice of my step-mother, Serra.

There she was, short and skinny with cheek bones that looked like razor blades and the sharp upturn nose. But the kicker? Her dark periwinkle eyes. The same as Styxx.

Then there was my father. A tall man, as tall as me. We both had the same nose and facial structure and the same corn silk hair. He was the same body type as me too, the same wide shoulders and the same tall and lean muscles. The only difference between us was my eyes. His were a cold polar ice blue and mine were the chartreuse green that my mom had. A very rare color I've been told. Ever since my mother died my father can't look me in the eyes.

They were standing, my step-mom looked at me like I was a dream. Like I wasn't real. And for the first time I wish I was anywhere but by Styxx's side. For the first time I would rather be back in Weymouth Massachusetts. anywhere but here.

"Why are you here?" I asked in a surprisingly strong voice.

"We heard something was wrong with Styxx." Pax, my father said in a voice that held pain and sorrow. This made my blood boil and red clouded my vision.

"So you decided to remember her name now?" I roared like an enraged lion. "You decided to start caring did you? You wanted to check on the daughter you hurt and burned? Or did you come to drag us back to hell?" I was yelling as loud as I could.

My hands were clenched to fists at my sides, my finger nails were digging into my palms and I felt the slight needle prick of them breaking the skin. My jaw was clenched and I felt my arms shaking.

There was suddenly a hand on my shoulder, dragging me out of the room. And I saw Nyx slam the door closed. I looked behind me, Wolverine was the one who pulled me back.

"What?" I snapped.

"I've been in war zones with less tension than in that room." Wolverine said in a gruff voice.

"How did they find us here?" Nyx asked in a small voice.

"I don't know, but they're not going to be here long." I snarled, turning on my heel and going for the door knob.

_First, __Thomas, __I __would __like __to __speak __with __you._ came Professor X's voice inside my mind.

_For __the __millionth __time, __Professor,_ I sent back, _call __me __Thos._ I turned again and went down a few hallways to the Professors study. I opened the door and he calmly welcomed me in with the wave of his hand.

"Alright Professor, spill. How did _they_ find us?" I asked, sitting in one of the chairs in front of the Professors desk.

"They tracked you. Your parents got here while you and Nyx were at school and I really didn't have a choice but to let them in."

"Yes you did. You always have a choice, Professor, and you should have slammed the door in their faces." I let out in a rush.

"I do not think you understand, Thom- Thos. They never said you could attend the institute. You three ran away from home and came here. I really had no choice." he told me. I took a deep breath. I needed a clear mind. I needed to be in a chess game state of mind. I need to analyze my options and all of the consequences.

"They need to leave." I finally told the Professor. "They can't stay here. We finally got out, they're not going to drag us back in."

"May I ask, drag back into what?" Professor said, handling the topic wit extreme caution.

"This." I said. I pulled up the sleeve of my green long sleeved shirt to revel long scrap shaped scars and cigarette burns. All of the marks an angry red color. Professor X's eyes widened at the sight of just my arm, he hadn't even seen all the scars.

**AN~ short, I know, but I wouldn't have had time to work on it for the next week so I asked myself 'Why not?' and updated. Tell me what you think with a review!**


	4. He Will Always Be The Enemy To Me

**AN~ So here is the fourth chapter. Lets hope its longer than the third. . . **

**Nyx**

It's not bad enough that Styxx was in a coma, Thos is coming apart at the seams, and Ray is almost catatonic, but now my parents are here! Wonderful. Just _wonderful_. I looked after Thos as he stalked down the halls to Professor's study. Then I turned toward the door. The two people I hate most are behind that door, looking at Styxx. And Styxx doesn't even know that they're there.

I wanted to get in and push them out. If Styxx can't punch them, they shouldn't be there! But I knew I couldn't. Wolverine sighed and walked away from the door. I stared at it. A beautiful mahogany finish, there was some external damage, but thats to be expected when it's in a house full of mutant teenagers.

After a few minutes of me internally analyzing the door, Thos came back. He looked at me for a few seconds before speaking.

"Whats the plan?" his voice was void of any emotion, and he stared blankly at the door, like he'd be able to see through it if he looked hard enough.

"We kick them out." I said. He nodded. I strode forward and yanked the door open. And there they were. My father, the spitting image of Thos- except his eyes. And my mother, with her sharp angled face and dark pixie cut hair. They were standing around Styxx like they actually cared; it made my blood boil.

I felt my muscles tense, my hands fist, my jaw clench, and my eyes narrow. Growing up in a broken family, I learned to hold in my anger a long time ago.

"Nyx?" my mother asked, looking at me in disbelief. Like I wasn't real. Like she was in an episode and hallucinating at home in Weymouth. Just like the past.

"Get out." I snapped. My voice was clipped, and I could feel my anger start to get away from me.

"We came to see you, honey." my father said. My tongue was pressed to the roof of my mouth, and I started to bite into the inside of my cheeks. Soon I tasted blood.

"We don't care." Thos said now. He was talking in a voice that reminded me of a lion tamer desperately trying to control and enraged feline. "You don't have the rite to be here. Much less when Styxx is like this. So get out."

My mother and fathers faces fell, like they had been expecting us to just have let go of the past. I don't know about Thos, but I can still remember everything. All of the names, all the beatings, every time Styxx has yelled at me to go into our room and then I could hear her scream through the wall.

My arm moved before I could register what I was about to do. My right arm pulled back and I drove from my hips up. My fist collided with my fathers right cheekbone, and I swear I heard a crack. Weather it was my hand or my fathers cheek, I don't know.

"It was all you!" I yelled. "Your the reason for all of this! It was you who drove us here, and its you who thinks you can just waltz right back into our lives!" the lights had started to flicker and electricity was darting from my clenched fists to the light switches and electric sockets.

"GET OUT!" I bellowed. Then they ran. Like the cowards they are, past me and Thos and out the door. I was breathing heavily and I felt like I was about to be sick from the rage still residing at the pit of my stomach.

I spun on my heel and stalked to the Danger Room. I programed on of the harder sessions, and got into my new recruits uniform. I plugged in Styxx's iPod and put on all her heavy metal songs full blast. Then I started dodging lasers.

As I jumped around and dodged lasers and shrapnel alike memories took over my mind, playing the past out like a movie.

_**It ****had ****to ****be **at least midnight. The world outside was a pitch black and I could hear the shady voices of people on the corner outside our house._

_Then came the scream. I knew it was Styxx. She was the only other person in this place that wasn't my mother or father. I wanted to yell at them to let her go, to not hurt her. To leave us alone. But I bit my lip to keep from making a noise. I knew that if I did they'd just hurt her more._

_It felt like an hour later when she came back into our room. Her eyes were dry- she would never give them the satisfaction of her tears. She didn't go to her bed, she crash landed next to me. I pulled the covers over her and hugged her to me. Thats when she started to cry._

"_I swear I'll get us out." she'd repeat over and over and over again. I'd tell her to be quiet, that everything was going to work itself out in the end._

_**A ****blurred ****image **of our back door, Thos, standing straight and tall, was playing a game of chicken with our father._

"_Go on then! Get out! And when you can't make it don't come crawling back here!" he said, our father, not Thos. And then Thos stalked out the door. His over stuffed duffel bag slung over his shoulder and his acoustic guitar in his hand. He cast a backwards glance at me and Styxx, who was standing right beside me, and smiled. _

_**An ****official ****looking **court room with cream walls and bright red carpet sat before me. I was in my best cloths being led by the hand by my brothers attorney, a tall slender, red haired woman who looked like she couldn't be above twenty-eight. I saw Thos behind a mahogany desk like thing, and the tall woman led me over to him. _

_He smiled at me, gave me one of his huge hugs that made me feel like I couldn't breathe and then some one else took me back behind a tall (to me at least) railing. I chose a seat beside Styxx in the front row. I could just barely see over the top of the railing._

"_The party of Thomas Montleeonii calls Styxx Montleeonii to the stand." said the tall thin redhead very clearly. Styxx got up and went to sit behind another desk. She calmly played with the swivel chair until the judge nicely asked her to stop. _

_I tuned out most of the things said them, focusing on what I could see instead. The judge was an older man, with thinning gray hair, a small goatee and the brightest set of blue eyes I had ever seen. The person who led me over here, a rather short African-American woman with pin curled black hair and dark brown eyes, smiled warmly at me. Like she was trying to distract me. I turned my eyes to Thos._

_His __corn__silk __blonde __hair __was __pulled __back __into __it's __usual __low __pony __tail, __but __there __was __something __different. __His __face, __(_I know now it was because he hadn't shaved)_; __his __expressions, __they __seemed __more __dark, __more __brooding; __his __posture, __he __was __slouching __like __he __never __did, __and __his __breaths __were __short __and __ragged-__like __he __was __dreading __what __was __coming __next; __his __mannerism's, __he __was __fidgeting __like __he __never __did, __and __he __kept __glancing __about __the __room __as __if __trying __to __distract __himself._

_Then Styxx got back to sitting beside me, ("The chair up there is really fun!" she had said) and then we went back home. Little did I know- that would be the last time I'd see my brother for a long, long, time._

I snapped out if my daydreams when a laser caught me on my upper thigh, singing the black fabric of my uniform. I dived away from my current place, landing hardly on my left shoulder under a face rock ledge. A very large piece of burnt and shredded shrapnel landed were I had been only moments ago. I huddled into the fetal position, and stayed that way for a few seconds.

I took deep breaths, holding in the tears that the memories had caused. I took one more deep breath, then I lept out from the little rift of rock. I did a ninja roll to avoid a large, charred, mix of metal and fabric that had been aimed at my head. I saw the next piece of random crap being fired at me, a beat up trash can, and set a bolt of electricity at it. There was a giant flash of bright, white, blinding light as the trash can exploded.

It had been rigged with explosives. Wonderful. I was blown back and hit the wall behind me hard, banging my head against a particularly sharp edge. I fell to the ground in a crumpled heap. My vision was black but I could still hear and smell things. I could hear screaming. It sounded too far away to be anything in the same room, too far away to be anything on the same planet.

There came a voice, yelling frantically- "STOP PROGRAM! STOP PROGRAM!" that seemed to be some were near the screaming I heard. I felt someone's arms around me and my hands gripped their shirt tightly.

"Nyx. Nyx! Come on, don't black out." the voice mumbled. I felt myself being lifted, and the screaming got closer. Thats when I figured it out; it was me that was screaming. I quieted down, putting my face in the shoulder of whoever this person was. My hands continued to grip the persons shirt so tightly I felt my hands start to ache.

I don't know how long it was but I felt the papery feel of a hospital bed beneath my back. My hands got tighter on the persons shirt as whoever it was started to back away from me. I felt big calloused hands uncurl my fingers and get my hands off their shirt. Dr. McCoy was there then, I could feel his fuzzy fingers on my head, turning it to see what was wrong. I noticed for the first time that my eyes were clamped tightly closed. I opened them slowly and was met with the bright glow of florescent lights.

I looked over to my right to see who it was that had gotten me from the danger room. Ray Crisp was standing there. His face was thinner and his eyes were slightly red and a bit sunken in. His cloths were disheveled and wrinkly, like he hadn't changed for a few days. To sum it up- he looked like crap had smacked him in the face.

My eyes narrowed. I didn't care that he had saved my life possibly. I didn't care that he had even dated my sister for a period of time. He is still the enemy in my mind. And most likely always will be.


	5. Rocky Vs Apollo

**AN~ sorry this took so long!**

_All I ever wanted, all I ever wanted _

_Was a simple way to get over you _

_All I ever wanted, all I ever wanted _

_Was an in-between to escape this desperate scene _

_Where every lie reveals the truth _

_Baby cause I all ever wanted _

_All I ever wanted was you_

_~"All I Ever Wanted"- Kelly Clarkson_

**Nyx**

"Get away." I said in a whisper to Ray. His eyes dropped to the ground. Despite what I said, Ray took a step closer. "Get away!"

"Nyx, Styxx is awake." he said. All thought fled my mind, except one word: _Go._ I lept off the table and ran, fully a where of the pain at the back of my head, Dr. McCoy yelling at me that he wasn't finished, and the pounding foot falls of Ray on my heels. He was fast, but I knew he sucked at sprinting, I poured on the speed and he soon fell behind. I reached the room where Styxx was, sliding in my uniform's boots and hitting the doorframe with my shoulder.

There she was, Styxx, sitting up and talking to Thos in a quiet voice.

"Hey," I said from the doorway. Styxx turned toward me, a smile on her face. She tried to pull off the yellow blanket from her legs to get up and get to me. I went over to her and pushed her back onto the bed.

"Nyx, what happened?" Styxx asked. And I told her. I told her about the past four days and all of the awful things that had happened. Suddenly a look of loathing came over Styxx's face, directed past me and toward the door. I turned around, and Thos looked over that way.

Ray was standing in the doorway. He seemed to be torn about entering or not.

"Don't even think about it." Thos growled when Ray started to take a step forward. "You've done enough."

Ray looked like a wounded puppy, hurt eyes and a pitiful look on his face. I steeled my emotions against it though, he's the one that caused all of this. His eyes turned to Styxx, as if asking for permission to leave. She locked eyes with him, and then turned her sight to her lap.

Ray's answer: Get Away.

**Styxx**

It was hard, and I hated it. I hated what he had done, I hated that I couldn't beat the snot out of him for four days. But the biggest thing, I hated that it affected me so much. I hated that I cared. I hated that he was still helping me, I hated that he wouldn't just _but __out_ of my life.

_It's __harder __to __have __someone __half __in, __than __to __shove __them __all __the __way __out._ I fisted the sheets in my hands, I bowed my head, and I fought the tears. He was still there, in the doorway, he wouldn't leave. _I __have __to __shove __him __out._

I bit the inside of my cheek, I looked up and into his eyes, and I willed my voice to be strong.

"Go away." he looked more hurt than anything, like a wounded pup. "GO!" I yelled. He bowed his head, and stepped from view. I was not going to cry.

And I didn't. I gritted my teeth and stood on my own two feet. When I stumbled, I pushed Thos away. I was determined to make it up the stairs to my room on my own. I felt Nyx drape the sheet on my shoulders. And I walked up the stairs, down the hall, and into my room.

My bed was still a mess from four days ago, and I lay down on top of the black blankets. I didn't feel like sleeping, I just wanted to lay here, and, for once, cry without trying to hide it.

It felt like hours when finally the tears stopped. I pulled myself off of my bed and shed the thin hospital gown. I walked over to the bathroom, turned the water on, and climbed in. The water was lukewarm and soothing.

I took care in washing my hair, and scrubbing my skin with a loofah. It was about an hour later when I climbed out and wrapped up in a towel. I changed into a pair of black jeans and a Fleetwood Mac shirt. I grabbed my iPod, earphones, my jacket and hat. I walked down to the rec. room with my coat and hat on, told Thos and Nyx were I was going and that I'd be back by ten.

I stalked the streets off Bayville. I dodged people and hate groups alike, and listened to some of my favorite songs. When _You __Can't __Take __Me_ by Bryan Adams came on, I put it on repeat. It was from that movie, _Spirit- __Stallion __of __The __Cimarron_. I love that movie. It had been my favorite growing up, I still remember going over to my neighbor's house and watching it with Nyx and their daughter.

I walked to the base of Look Off Point. Suddenly my annoience level spiked. He had been following me the entire time. I spun on my heel. There he was, about two yards away.

"What?" I snarled. He locked eyes with me but remained silent. I marched over, and before I knew what I was dooing, my right had had already struck his face, and the sound of skin on skin was echoing off of everywhere.

"So kissing Tabitha, stalking me, what else?" I yelled. He looked at the ground. "Look at me!" his eyes snapped up.

"I. . ." he trailed off.

"You what, Ray?" I asked. I forced my anger back down.

"I'm sorry," he was staring me down, and making me feel awful about hitting him. "I want you to know, I didn't kiss Tabitha. She kissed me." I felt REALLY awful now, "And if you still want to be mad at me now, it's Okay. At least you know the truth."

It's official, I felt like the biggest bitch in the U.S. right now.

"I'm sorry, for hitting you. I was mad. I usually don't strike out, and I'm sorry." I said, avoiding eye contact.

"It's Okay. I guess I should leave you alone now, I've said what I wanted to say." Ray turned around and started walking. He through over his shoulder, "I'll see you around, Styxx."

I'm ashamed to say I didn't go after him. Sad to say that I sat down on the snowy, frozen ground. Depressed to say, I watched him walk away from me. I took out my earphones, pausing my music. I sat there in silence, thinking back.

Ever since the word got out that I had gotten my voice back, I'd had a lot of calls from other artists, and a few record companys. I had agreed on doing a charity concert in January, after clearing it with professor, of coarse. The date had been set for January 13. Tickets had gone on sale. Tickts had gotten sold out. And my CD sales had spiked. My bank accout wasn't zero anymore, and I had been working with Thos on a new song. My grades had been dropping, but so was everyone elses, and Professor said that it was Okay, and that we'd be starting school at the mansion soon.

I had continued with my work at learning the guitar and electric bass (both of which Thos knew how to play). Nyx had started with the piano and was studying under Ororo, things were going good. Word had gotten out that I was a mutant, but my CD sale's stayed steady. It seemed that in the world of music, it really doesn't matter.

I thought about all the artists before me that had to face anything like this. One really stood out to me, Freddie Mercury. He was gay, he had AIDS, and he was one of the most famos, and one of the most talented artists ever. He was one of my hero's.

"I'm as gay as a Doffodil." it was one of his quotes. I remember doing a Freddie Mercury tribute in one of my concerts, one of the revies had said:

"_Styxx, __one __of __the __only __singers __who __could __have __pulled __off __a __tribute __as __well, __and __to s__omeone __so __talented. __If __you __are __reading __this, __Styxx, __thank __you. __You __have __done __well._"

That review was from one of my most judgmentle critics, one that had almost always had something negetive to say. Ever since that concert, I have always done _Find __Me __Somebody __To __Love _and _We __Are __The __Champions_ in every one of my concerts.

But now was not the time to think of my career. Now was the time to think of Ray, and all that I did. And all that he did.

1) I think he liked me before the mansion blew up.

2) he's the one who saved my life when I couldn't fight any more. Point- Ray.

3) he carryed me to the Morlocks. Point- Ray.

4) he kissed me. Why? Because of a Black Jack game.

5) he met Thos, almost instant dislike. Minus point- Ray.

6) he got me a necklace with my favorite animal on it (an owl) Point-Ray

7) he kisses Tabitha (or Tabitha kisses him). Minus 3 points- Ray.

8) I went out for a walk because of it

9) I fell, got knocked unconciouse

10) mini-coma. Yay

11) Thos almost beat the hell out of Ray. Point- Thos.

12) Ray got Nyx out of the danger room when she hit the wall. 5 points- Ray

13) I woke up, Nyx cam in and told me about everything I'd missed.

14) Ray apologized. Point- Ray.

15) I'm here.

Tallying up the score board, he's ahead by the numbers, but is still not the fan favorite. It's like Rocky vs. Apollo Creed in my head! What am I questioning? What do I need to ask myself, what do I need to know.

Then it came, the one question I had to ask: Do I forgive Ray Crisp?

**AN~ So, I think it's you guys, my readers, to dicide Styxx's answer. Poll on my profile. _Please_ vote! Also, _SO_ sorry this was this late.**


	6. A Night of Wonderful Music

**AN~ Thanks to you guys who reviewed! Also, I don't know if it's my account or what, but whenever I have a sentence or two that are italicized, the spaces are taken out. So sorry if I don't catch that before posting. Okay, The dancing that goes on in this chapter, I am very sorry if its completely and utterly off. I don't dance, and I don't know a lot of dances, so- sorry.**

**Last thing (I promise) there is _a__lot_ of songs in this chapter, and I'm sorry if you don't like that in a chapter, but too bad, it's here. **

**DarkRoguePhantom: All will be reveled shortly.**

**On ta tha chaptah!**

_Talk to me softly_

_There's something in your eyes_

_Don't hang your head in sorrow_

_And please don't cry_

_I know how you feel inside I've_

_I've been there before_

_Somethin's changin' inside you_

_And don't you know_

_Don't you cry tonight_

_I still love you baby_

_Don't you cry tonight_

_Don't you cry tonight_

_There's a heaven above you baby_

_And don't you cry tonight_

_~ "Don't Cry" - Guns N Roses_

**Ray**

The slap didn't hurt the most (surprisingly). It was the look that she had. Her eyes were unforgiving, and they looked hurt and sad. I know I was stupid. I know that if I had pushed Tabitha away, this whole thing should have never happened.

I knew this entire thing was my fault. I walked away from her, my black coat over my slumped shoulders. I passed the bench by the bus stop on my way. There were only to people on it. Two people I knew.

Thos and Nyx Montleeonii. I almost laughed, it seems that following Styxx has become a new game. I hung my head as I passed, it was still my fault they had to be here.

As I walked I fished around in my pockets, finding my old lighter. I'd kicked the habit after moving to the institute, but I couldn't throw away the cheap plastic thing. It was a tie, I guess, a tie back to home. I pulled it out of my pocket and lit it. The flame was it's usual orangish-yellow. I dropped the flame. I was almost out of lighter fluid, almost out of an excuse to keep it.

I did the thumb scanner thing and entered the mansion's grounds. Everything was covered in snow. The only thing that remained uncovered was the sidewalk, and even that had been plastered with snowballs. The rest of the New Recruits had just finished one of their famous snowball fights, and the terrain showed it.

I turned the corner of the mansion, and looked out at the ocean far below the cliff. It was a steel gray, and most likely freezing. I looked around the horizon, the steel wool sky was more depressing than ever, and matched with the lead ocean and the disturbed whit snow, it felt like I lived on a chalk board. There was no color. Even my coat, a boring black, didn't provide any sort of freedom.

I don't know how long I stood there, feeling so small comparatively to, well, everything, but I finally got my legs to carry me into the mansion. The hallway was warm, and there was color everywhere. Oak floors, Christmas wreaths, a Hanukkah Menorah, and every kind of indoor decoration imaginable.

There was music pouring from the ball room. A classical piano arrangement of _Carol __of __The __Bells_, the song Ororo always plays. The song ended and the sound of clapping echoed off the walls. I shed my coat and draped it over my arm as I walked into the marble room. Ororo was sitting on the piano bench, and Nyx was sitting beside her. Both were smiling proudly. I looked around the room, everyone was here. Even Styxx. Guess she came back when I was by the cliffs.

Thos and Styxx stepped onto the floor then, Styxx held an electric guitar, and Thos held an electric bass. Styxx whispered something to Nyx and then they started. In the beginning it was only Nyx playing a simple piano part, and then Styxx and Thos joined in. The tempo was slow at first, but soon picked up the pace. Then I recognized it. _Mad __Russian's __Christmas_ by Trans-Siberian Orchestra. The song ended and there was applause. All four performers beamed.

Styxx handed Thos her Guitar, and Thos put his Bass on it's holder. Styxx once again whispered something to Nyx, she nodded. Styxx picked up the microphone that was mounted on a stand near the piano.

"This is another TSO song, and I really hope that you guys enjoy. For this song I would like for everyone to grab a partner, and step onto the floor. Traditional dances are optional, but I think the waltz would do well in this case," Styxx flashed a perfect smile and the group. "Hope you enjoy."

The song started with a low and slow piano, then came the lyrics. Styxx sang the traditionally bass song part in her usual alto and tenor part:

"_There __is __an __ornament_

_Lost inside the night_

_There on a Christmas tree_

_With a thousand lights_

_No one can see her_

_She's standing all alone_

The students had started dancing. Jean and Scott were twirling around the edges of the room, Kurt and Kitty were doing an upbeat version of the waltz, Rahne and Roberto were following Kurt and Kitty's lead, Jubilee and Bobby were circling each other in the back, Sam and Amara weren't really dancing _together_, more like dancing in close proximity with one another.

"_Some where __she __glistens __where __no __one __can __see _(Thos started on the electric guitar)

_I don't believe I can say what had happened_

_All of those words that we put into play_

_No longer matter, I should have known that then_

_I just know you're far away..._

**_On this Christmas Day_**

**_On this Christmas Day_**

**_On this Christmas..._**

_Somewhere the wind_

_Carves moments in the snow_

_And if he sees her_

_He never lets it show_

_He just drifts behind her_

_Erasing every step_

_Tinsel and garland are whispered through trees_

_I don't believe I can say what had happened_

_All of those words that we put into play_

_No longer matter, I should have known that then_

_I just know you're far away..._

**_On this Christmas Day_**

**_On this Christmas Day_**

**_On this Christmas..._**

_Come Christmas, stay Christmas_

_Watch over her this day_

_Keep her, protect her_

_From harm now in every way_

_Shelter her gently_

_There in your arms she'll be_

_Until the day_

_When you bring her back home to me_

_There __is __an __ornament __lost __inside __the __night_."**[1]**

"One more?" Kitty asked more the Professor than anyone else. Professor looked at Styxx, she nodded.

"Do you guys want another Christmas song? Or something else?"

"Christmas." everyone said. Styxx nodded and thought for a second, then whispered something to Thos and Nyx. Thos started out long and hard on the electric guitar as an intro to a song I didn't recognize until the lyrics started.

"_Silent __night, __holy __night_

_All is calm, all is bright_

_Round yon Virgin Mother and Child_

_Holy Infant so tender and mild_

_Sleep in heavenly peace_

_Sleep in heavenly peace_

"_S__ilent night, holy night!_

_Shepherds quake at the sight_

_Glories stream from heaven afar_

_Heavenly hosts sing Alleluia!_

_Christ, the Saviour is born_

_Christ, the Saviour is born_

"_Silent night, holy night_

_All is calm, all is bright_

_Round yon Virgin Mother and Child_

_Holy Infant so tender and mild_

_Sleep in heavenly peace_

_Sleep in heavenly peace_

"_Silent __night, __holy __night_

_All is calm, all is bright_

_Round yon Virgin Mother and Child_

_Holy Infant so tender and mild_

_Sleep in heavenly peace_

_Sleep __in __heavenly __peace_."**[2]**

Everyone had given up the traditional dances and had basically just rocked out. And we needed it. We needed a night to forget what is waiting outside the mansions doors, and we just needed an excuse to let go.

Styxx and Thos were almost deafened by applause, and gave low bows before putting their instruments in their cases. After goodbyes had been said everyone headed to their respected rooms to sleep. Tomorrow was the last day of school before Christmas break.

Professor had made the announcement that after Christmas break, we would have school at the mansion. Professor had called in a few favors and got teachers to come in and teach a few courses for us, and some of the larger rooms were being renovated into classrooms.

I watched Styxx walk from the room, and stood solemnly in a hallway that branched off from the one all of the students were currently going down. She leaned against the wall and sank to the floor. At first I was about to rush over and see if she needed help, but she pulled out her guitar and started to strum the strings. The river of mutants had gone down, and finally stopped all together as doors closed upstairs and downstairs alike.

With the silence that came with being almost alone, I could hear what Styxx was saying. It was a My Chemical Romance song, one that I really like. Styxx told me it was one of her favorites by them.

"_Well __if __you __wanted __honesty, __that's __all __you __had __to __say._

_I never want to let you down or have you go, it's better off this way._

_For all the dirty looks, the photographs your boyfriend took,_

_Remember when you broke your foot from jumping out the second floor?_

"_I'm not Okay_

_I'm not Okay_

_I'm not Okay_

_You wear me out_

"_What will it take to show you that it's not the life it seems?_

_(I'm not Okay)_

_I've told you time and time again you sing the words but don't know what it means_

_(I'm not Okay)_

_To be a joke and look, another line without a hook_

_I held you close as we both shook for the last time take a good hard look!_

"_I'm not Okay_

_I'm not Okay_

_I'm not Okay_

_You wear me out_

"_Forget about the dirty looks_

_The photographs your boyfriend took_

_You said you read me like a book, but the pages all are torn and frayed_

"_I'm Okay_

_I'm Okay!_

_I'm Okay, now_

_(I'm Okay, now)_

"_But you really need to listen to me_

_Because I'm telling you the truth_

_I mean this, I'm Okay!_

_(Trust Me)_

"_I'm not Okay_

_I'm not Okay_

_Well, I'm not Okay_

_I'm not o-frickin'-kay_

"_I'm not Okay_

_I'm not Okay_

_(Okay)__" _**[3]**

Even if the guitar was almost silent, the song still cut. Styxx had silent tears rolling down her cheeks by the end of the song, and she was biting the inside of her lip, trying to make the tears stop. I had never seen Styxx like this, she never cried. To tell the truth, she never liked showing emotion much. She kept herself carefully guarded when it came to her emotions. Even if she was happy she tried to contain it. She never showed anything.

I remember asking her about it once, she'd said it was a result of growing up in a broken family. I hadn't pushed the subject further. The only time she had really gone in any depth on her past was back in the sewers when we were with the Morlocks. That had been a long time ago. Styxx had started on another song, _Mad__World_, the one by Gary Jules, not the Tears For Fears cover. She was quietly picking the strings on the piano part as best she could.

"_All __around __me __are __familiar __faces_

_worn out places, worn out faces_

_Bright and early for the daily races_

_Going nowhere, going nowhere_

_Their tears are filling up their glasses_

_No expression, no expression_

_Hide my head I wanna drown my sorrow_

_No tomorrow, no tomorrow_

"_And I find it kind of funny_

_I find it kind of sad_

_The dreams in which I'm dying _

_Are the best I've ever had_

_I find it hard to tell you_

_I find it hard to take_

_When people run in circles_

_It's a very very, mad world, mad world_

"_Children waiting for the day they feel good_

_Happy Birthday, Happy Birthday_

_And I feel the way that every child should_

_Sit and listen, sit and listen_

_Went to school and I was very nervous_

_No one knew me, no one knew me_

_Hello teacher tell me what's my lesson_

_Look right through me, look right through me_

"_And I find it kind of funny_

_I find it kind of sad_

_The dreams in which I'm dying_

_Are the best I've ever had_

_I find it hard to tell you_

_I find it hard to take_

_When people run in circles_

_It's a very very, mad world, mad world_

_Enlarge __your __world, __mad __world.__" _**[4]**

I had never heard Styxx sing this, she said that she would hum it to herself when she couldn't sleep, but whenever it would come on the radio, she'd change it almost instantly. She never listened to it with me, she never listened to it alone. To almost anyone it would be a simple case, she hated the song, but that wasn't the case. The song hit too close to home. It reminded her too much of a time she could have been stronger. It reminded her that one time she was powerless, that at one time, she had failed to protect the people she loved.

The next song was different. It wasn't one that a lot of people would know, not considered 'in'.

"_Love __of __mine, __some __day __you __will __die_

_But I'll be close behind_

_I'll follow you into the dark_

"_No blinding light or tunnels to gates of white_

_Just our hands clasped so tight_

_Waiting for the hint of a spark_

_If Heaven and Hell decide_

_That they both are satisfied_

_Illuminate the NO's on their vacancy signs_

"_If there's no one beside you_

_When your soul embarks_

_Then I'll follow you into the dark_

"_In Catholic school as vicious as Roman rule_

_I got my knuckles bruised by a lady in black_

_And I held my tongue as she told me_

_"Son fear is the heart of love"_

_So I never went back_

"_If Heaven and Hell decide_

_That they both are satisfied_

_Illuminate the Os on their vacancy signs_

"_If there's no one beside you_

_When your soul embarks_

_Then I'll follow you into the dark_

"_You and me have seen everything to see_

_From Bangkok to Calgary_

_And the soles of your shoes are all worn down_

_The time for sleep is now_

_It's nothing to cry about_

_'cause we'll hold each other soon_

_In the blackest of rooms_

"_If Heaven and Hell decide_

_That they both are satisfied_

_Illuminate the No's on their vacancy signs_

"_If there's no one beside you_

_When your soul embarks_

_Then I'll follow you into the dark_

_Then __I'll __follow __you __into __the __dark_." **[5]**

She played song after song for hours. She never quit, not for a second. And she never moved. Styxx stayed under the grand staircase and played all sorts of music. I checked my watch, it was three in the morning. I looked back up at Styxx, she hands were slowing, her words were becoming slurred. I watched her head tilt and then her eyes droop closed. She had fallen asleep. I walked over and crouched in front of her.

I gently moved her arms off the turquoise painted guitar and set it gently in it's case. I latched the case, and held it in one had. I scooped up Styxx and carried her to her room.

Thats when I encountered a problem. The door was closed, and I can't open it. I sighed to myself and kicked on the door. A few seconds later Nyx appeared at the door, her hair messy and her eyes sleepy. She silently took the guitar and pointed to the black sheeted bed. I walked over and put Styxx down. Nyx took the liberty of covering her up, then pointed to the door.

I was in the hallway with Nyx at the door when she tapped my shoulder.

"Thanks, Ray." she said. The door closed, and I walked to my room. When I crashed onto the soft navy blue sheets, I couldn't quit smiling.

**AN~ I hope this helps make up for the time I was gone!**

**1: _Ornament_ by Trans-Siberian Orchestra**

**2: _Silent __Night_ Bad Religion cover**

**3: _I'm __Not __Okay _My Chemical Romance**

**4: _Mad __World_ Gary Jules**

**5: _I __Will __Follow __You __Into __The __Dark_ Death Cab For Cutie**


	7. The Price For The Thrill

**AN~ thanks to those who reviewed!**

_I can remember the very first time I cried _

_How I wiped my eyes and buried the pain inside _

_All of my memories - good and bad - that's past _

_Didn't even take the time to realize_

_~"Lonely Girl"- P!nk_

**Styxx**

"GET UP!" I felt my shoulder being shaken. Hard. "COME ON! IT'S _CHRISTMAS_!" suddenly I had the brief sensation of falling, and then I was face down on the hardwood floor on my and Nyx's room. I groaned and sat up.

The week of Christmas break before Christmas had gone by so fast. I don't know how I got all of my presents bought in time. Because over half of the students here go home for the holiday, we gave our presents to them the day before, but now it's time to open presents to the people who stayed. I stood, stretched, and put on a pair of sweat pants then made my way down to the living room with Nyx.

The room was filled wit a twelve foot Christmas tree decorated to the trunk with multi-colored lights and ornaments. There was a pile of gifts in brightly colored wrapping around the base of the tree. I noticed that Nyx and I were the last to get down here.

"Now we can start!" Jubilee said excitedly. I gave a tired smile, I stayed up way too late last night.

Storm handed one present each to everyone from her. I took the wrapping paper off mine. It was a mint plant. Cool- I always liked mint. I looked around at the students, they had each gotten a plant of some sort. No doubt all of them were grown in Ororo's greenhouse.

"Thanks, Ororo." I said, looking up at Storm from my spot on the floor.

Presents went around until the pile under the tree was no more. I got a new guitar pick and the first printed copy of my song from Thos, from Nyx I got a sketch pad, Wolverine gave me a pocket knife, Professor- a new book I wanted, Rogue got me a set of colored pencils, and Ray's present was a photo album.

It was full of pictures of good times at the mansion. There was a picture of me and Nyx posing in front of the fountain; one of me, Nyx and Thos in front of the Christmas tree; one of all the X-men crowded onto the front steps; and the last picture in the album was one Ray had drawn himself.

It was one of him and me, walking down the street holding hands. Snow was blowing around us. I had on my tan duster, scarf, and barre, my blonde hair billowing out behind me like a ribbon. Ray had on his usual black coat and jeans, his head was tilted so I could see half his face. He was smiling and looking at me. Scrawled on the bottom in his messy half-print-half-cursive handwriting was a message: '_I'll always remember the good times.'_

I slammed the book closed. Enough. Just- enough. I said goodbye to everyone and swiftly made my way to the grand staircase. I was half way up when he spoke.

"Styxx, wait." I spun on my heel, tears leaking from my eyes, and glared.

"What? What do you _want_ from me!" I whisper-yelled. He looked taken aback. Like he hadn't expected me to ask the question.

"I want- I . . ." I didn't wait. I marched up the steps and into my room. I stripped of my sweats and pulled on a tank-tom and a pair of basket-ball shorts. I exited my room and walked down to the danger room. I programed simple boxing equipment and them got to work.

I slipped on my gloves and stepped into the ring. An animated boxer, a head taller and at least twenty pounds heavier, was in the adjacent corner. Heavy metal music was blaring. No lyrics, just steel string guitar with a heavy bass line. The drummed sounded like a thunderstorm on steroids, and then the whistle sounded.

I slipped a mouth guard into my mouth as I advanced to the center of the ring, touched gloves with the hologram, then got into position. I pulled my gloves close to my face and went on defense. I waited until I figured out his fault, he had a bad left. Whenever he punches with it it's uncoordinated and he doesn't use it much.

I slipped into offense. I threw punches at his left, ducking every so often when he'd send a hay maker my way with his right, but soon I had the advantage. His left got tired, couldn't take all the hits. His defense was weak. I sent the final blow, an uppercut, and he was down. I raised my gloves, I had won.

There was clapping from behind me, I spun around, gloves up. Ray was there, applauding my performance. I was shocked, my eyes widened, my arms dropped, and I took a step back. He stopped clapping and pulled on a pair off gloves himself.

"Mind if we have a round or two?" He asked.

"No." I said. I didn't mind- in fact, I invited the opportunity. I was still frustrated with him. He stepped into the ring, gloves raised. For the first time in awhile, I noticed the music was still going. I went to my corner and took a drink of the water bottle sitting by my chair. The whistle sounded and Ray slipped a mouth guard into his mouth- I did the same. I went to the center of the ring. Ray and I touched gloves, and then the fight was on.

Almost instantly I was bobbing from a jab, and then slipping from a right hook. Ray didn't let up though, and soon a was only blocking. I kept a watchful eye for his fault. After what felt like forever, I found it. It was his defense, and his footwork. I ducked a jab and sent a punch to his ribs.

Now I was on offense. I sent a right hook and he barely got his block up in time. Then I waited. I hadn't been fast enough. Ray went back to offense, and I went back to blocking and ducking. I found another opening, the same one as last time. When he sent a jab I ducked and hit his ribs. This time I sent and uppercut his way. He wasn't fast enough and I hit him in the jaw.

He fell back to the ground and lay there for a second. Before he was deemed the looser he jumped to his feet. I got back into defense, and he sent a strong hay maker my way. I easily blocked and sent a jab at his ribs. This repeated several times before Ray's actual plan happened. I had just delivered the jab when his left hand hit the side of my face.

It shocked me, and hurt, as my head was whipped to the side. I didn't let it surprise me long, though. I sent a right hook his way and he blocked. Now I was mad, and now I was determined to win. I sent a lot of jabs at his arms and side, never getting past his blocking. Seeing as how this was going nowhere, I slipped back into defense.

Ray wasted no time in hitting me with jab after jab. I found my opening again and took it. I hit his side and then uppercut him. He fell back like before, but this time he stayed down. He was breathing hard and drenched in sweat. This was the first time I noticed that I was in the same condition. I stumbled over to my chair and drained my water bottle.

"Wh- where did you- learn to- fight?" he rasped between breaths.

"'Stacy's Gym'. You?"

"'Tony's'." he replied. Ray stood and walked to his corner, drinking from his own water bottle. "We should do this again sometime."

"Yeah, we should." I smiled at the thought- I could beat up Ray, no charge. Sounds like fun.

As the adrenaline drained from my veins as I walked into the girls locker room, I noticed I was more banged up than I thought. The side of my face Ray punched was hurting badly, my arms were covered in newly formed busies, and my shoulders felt like they were on fire.

_Ahh, the pain that comes with the thrill of combat._ I though to myself.

**AN~ sort, I know, but be happy! I updated!**


	8. The Deal

**AN~ thanks to those who reviewed!**

"_You said "Hey,_

_What's your name? "_

_It took one look_

_And now I'm not the same_

_Yeah you said "Hey."_

_And since that day_

_You stole my heart_

_And you're the one to blame."_

_~ "Smile" -Avril Lavigne_

**Styxx**

I exited the girls locker room, my hair was still wet from my shower, and I was ready to change out of my boxing cloths. I had let Ray have the danger room, he had said as I walked away that he was going to practice.

I walked up the grad staircase, this time successfully making it all the way up without anyone making me mad. I entered my shared room and took a change of cloths. I slipped out of my boxing cloths and into my choices (black jeans, red V-neck). I exited the room.

I walked to the kitchen, I hadn't had any breakfast after all. I poured a bowl of cereal and ate. For the first time in awhile, it was actually sort of quiet. No one was screaming, no running feet. That could be an effect of Bobby and Roberto being gone for Christmas, but it was still nice to have a bit of quiet.

Two minutes later, I was tired of it. You know that saying, "It's quiet. . . _Too_ quiet." it's entirely true. I put my bowl into the sink, reveling in the _clunk-clank-clish_ sound of it hitting the porcelain. I made my way back upstairs, and into my room. I grabbed my guitar and my tan duster, then made my way down to the rec. room. Thos and Nyx were playing a quiet game of cards. Theres that word again, _quiet_.

"I think I'm going to go around the grounds. I'll see you later." I said as I passed the door on my way to the door. I opened it and stepped outside. The cold air hit me and I felt the rush of loosing body heat. I stepped off the stairs and onto the snow covered ground.

The silence of outside was ringing in my ears as I walked, and I could see memories that had been long forgotten. Me and Nyx having a hold-your-breath contest, Thos giving me a ride on his shoulders as a summer breeze blew my hair back. The memories pushed the silence away, keeping it at bay.

I found a place outside of Ororo's greenhouse, a patio with a knee high red brick wall going around it to a gate. I sat down on the wall and took out my guitar, making sure it was tuned I strummed the strings. I wasn't paying attention to what I was playing, I wasn't paying attention to anything really. Just staring at the sky.

In one moment something happened. The steel wool clouds parted and the blue sky and yellow sun shone. The sunlight bounced on my face, warming it. I started to play more defined notes, I payed attention to what I was playing. It was like an offering- if I play, you stay out, sun and sky.

I did my part gladly, strumming along with the notes and chords of _Title And Registration_ by Death Cab For Cutie. The sky held up it's side of the bargain and continued to shine blue and yellow. I finished the song, and the clouds moved over the little square of blue, covering the sky back up.

"Styxx! Styxx!" I heard Nyx yelling and the sound of thudding feet coming towards me. I turned around to face Nyx.

"What?" I asked, holding up my hands in a sign for Nyx to stop.

"Phone. It's a music person. Something about a tour." Nyx said.

"Can you get my guitar?" I asked, she nodded. I ran full tilt to the mansion.

"Hello?" I asked breathlessly into the phone.

"Is this Styxx Montleeonii?" a male voice on the other side asked.

"Yeah, who's this?" I asked.

"This is Calvin Asa. I think what I have to offer will be of interest to you." he said.

"My sister said that you were offering a tour." I said.

"Yes from mid-January to the end of March, that and a new album." a new album. I let a out a sigh of relief.

"I think, we have a deal. I just need to run it by a few people."

"I'll need your answer by Wednesday. I hope your people will approve." and with that Calvin hung up. I put the phone on the receiver and took a deep breath. I was getting my career back. I was coming back! Without much thought I ran to the rec. room. Thos was setting up a game of solitaire on the couch.

"Thos!" I said excitedly, "I'm going on tour!" his head snapped up and a smile exploded onto his face. Nyx walked through the front door and I ran over to her. I head Thos scrambling to stand and then run behind me.

"A tour!" I said, taking my guitar from Nyx and hugging her. "And a new album!"

"When is the tour?" Thos asked.

"Mid-January, to the end of March. A two month tour. A two month tour! I need to talk to the professor." I ran down halls to the professor's study, Nyx and Thos hot on my tail.

"Professor?" I said as I knocked on the study door.

"Come in, Styxx. You too, Thos and Nyx." I opened the door and walked in.

"Professor, I was just offered a new album, and a two month tour. I need you permission to go." I said.

"You realize, I'll have to send all of your school work with you." he said smiling.

"I can go?" I asked, a huge smile on my face. Professor nodded. I literally jumped for joy. It was thrilling- I had my career back, I had a plan, I had my sister, my brother, everything couldn't have been more perfect.

Then I walked out the door. I was still smiling like a moron and doing some weird dance move when I backed into the one person who could ruin my mood. You guessed it, Ray Crisp. He looked at me strangely, obviously wondering why I was doing a horrible imitation of Elvis combined with Micheal Jackson's moon walk.

"Hello, Mr. Crisp." I said, I still couldn't wipe the smile from my face. I took in the bruise forming on the underside of Ray's jaw, where I had uppercut him twice.

"Hey, Styxx." Ray said. It seems most of the awkwardness that had been in our previous conversations had faded since the few minutes in the ring. I guess beating some one up can have effects. (Not saying that they are always positive to those reading!) I gave a smile, its safe to say, we're friends again. Thats good- I'm tired of crying over him, and the feeling of awkward when ever I'm around him.

"So whats got you so excited?" Ray asked. I branched off from Nyx and Thos, ignoring Thos blalently staring at my back.

"Just got booked for a two month tour." he smiled, and looked genuine happy for me.

"Thats great. When does it start?" he asked.

"It starts after my concert on January 13th." I said.

"You going to be back for your birthday?" He asked. My and Nyx's birthday is on April 5th.

"Should be. Its just going till the end of March." I said, turning toward the grand staircase, Ray turned to the rec. room.

"I'll see you around, Styxx." a pang of guilt flashed through me as we parted ways, thats the exact goodbye he'd said when he walked away a week and a few days ago. I marched up the steps, the guilt gone. I entered my room and put my guitar beside my bed. I flopped onto the black sheets and did something I hadn't done in awhile, I took out my big leather bound book, and wrote. I wrote page after page of what had happened since two weeks ago. My last entry had been the day before I saw Tabitha kissing Ray, a day before all of this had happened. Nyx walked in some time later.

"Professor said you'd need a physical soon, before your concert. Dr. McCoy can give you one anytime." she said.

"Hey Nyx?" I asked, a question popping into my mind.

"What?" she asked, sitting on her bad and opening a book.

"Are you coming on the tour with me?" Nyx looked up from her book.

"I haven't really thought about it." she said, scrunching up her face like she does when shes thinking. "You'll need Thos, but I'm expendable."

"You're not expendable." I said, "But do you want to come with me?" Nyx thought about it for a second.

"Nah. Styxx, this is your job, your life. I'd just end up getting in the way, or I'd get stuck somewhere and you'd end up leaving without me. Go on. This is your thing."

I nodded at her answer. It had sound logic, as Spock would say.

"Okay." I said. "the day after January 13th, we split up for the first time." I held out my hand, and Nyx shook it. We had a deal.

**AN~ Thoughts?**


	9. The Day Before, The Hour Before

**AN~ Since I'm not a doctor, and I'm going off a one-google search, the medical stuff in this chap may not be sound.**

**Styxx**

It's January 12th, a Thursday, the Thursday before my schedualed concert, and the last Thursday before I go on tour. But above all, it was an incredebly _boring_ Thursday.

I had called Calvin Asa back on Wednesday, agreed to the tour and album, and the date was set for me to leave on January 15th. I had three more days to be with Nyx, technically only 2 due to the concert. Enough about whats going to happen, you guys want to know whats happening now, don't chya? Right now I'm in the medical wing, getting a physical from Doctor McCoy.

"Well," he said, holding a clipboard with his results, "Other than you being underweight there is no reason that you could not go on the tour."

"Thanks, Dr. McCoy." I said, standing from the chair I had been sitting in.

"No problem. Good luck on your concert and tour." he said, fiddling with some of his doctors instraments. I smiled and exited the med wing. I wasted no time in climbing the staires up to my and Nyx's room.

"Hey," she said when I entered. "So, got cancer or anything?" I looked over at her, she never once looked up from he book.

"Yeah, stage four pancriatic." I said. My face was serious but I made sure to keep humor in my voice.

"poor baybe." she said, turning the page in her book.

"Hey, Nyx." she looked up at her name, "You sure you want to stay here?" she seemed to take a moment to think about it, and looked at me as she answered

"Styxx, yes. I'm sure. Given everything, we need some time apart."

"Yeah, I guess some time could be good." I sighed as I streached out on my bed.

"Jubilee was here earlyer. Wanted you to go talk to her about what you're going to wear onstage." Nyx said as she resumed reading her book.

"Okay." I said. I layed on my bed for awhile. Not talking to Nyx and not really thinking. I just needed some peace.

After however long, I got up, streached, and went down to Jubilee's room. When I knocked she and Rahne practically dragged me into the room.

When I left, over an hour later, I was dressed as follows: a plane neon orange shirt under a trim leather jacket, black skinnie jeans, and (of coarse) my all-stars. Getting dressed wasn't what had taken so long. It was everything else. My jewlery, lots of bangles and glow sticks, my make-up, not much, just foundation and orange eyeshadow, and my hair, crimped and braided into twenty different braids, are what took so _dang_ long. Nyx and Thos were waiting outside the door.

"You look nice." Thos said, pushing himself off the wall he'd been leaning on.

"Thanks. How long?" I had been asking this question ever since I had called Calvin back.

"About thirty minutes. Just enough time for us to get out there." I nodded. "Lets go."

All three of us walked down to the garage and piled into Thos's red Ford truck. Then we were off. I watched the town of Bayville pass by in the window, deep in thought. I took deep breaths, trying to keep the adrinaline out of my system as best I could. It seemed too quickly that we arrived at the park I was preforming in. We jumped out of the card, ushered in by bouncers barely holding back the crowd.

"Ready?" Thos asked. I took another deep breath and walked backstage. The mucitions, dancers, and back-up singers welcomed me with big smiles. I knew a few of them from Weymouth, but I really couldn't remember their names. The few minutes before I was supposed to go on passed by in a blur. Soon the lights dimmed and an anouncers voice came on over the speakers:

"_And now, back from her nearly two years away, Styxx Montleeonii_!" the crowd cheered deafeningly. It was time for me to go on. I took a deep breath, and stepped through the curtains onto the stage.

**AN~ I know, short, but I'm updating again in, like, five minutes. See ya!**


	10. This Is A Preformers Dream

**AN~ **_**the back up singers part is typed like this;**__ Main is typed like this; __**when both parts are singing together and the same thing, its typed like this.**_

**Nyx**

I watched Styxx, she held the audience in her palm as she sang. She could hit every note in her range perfectly, she had perfect pitch! She through note after note out of her mouth and into the microphone, her arm waving above her head and the seemingly millions of people in the audience copying her move. Some were singing out the lyrics along with her, they knew all the songs she sang. The lights were turned down as to not blind people and let them all, if they chose, to look up and see the never ending amount of stars in the midnight sky.

The stars and her voice sent some into a trance, they stood there, head to the sky, they danced in the small space around them. They jumped, they waved their arms, some held up cell phones, some held up lighters, and still some sang along with her. Screaming the lyrics. I turned my gaze from the audience to Styxx. She had on her All-Stars, black skinnies, a neon orange shirt, and a fitting leather jacket. Her hair was braided into twenty or so different braids, and she had tied them back with a red ribbon. Styxx had on bangles and glow sticks, and she looked great.

"Come on every one! Jump!" she said when she had a chance. The audience started to jump, along with Styxx. She sang the last word of the song, smiling all the while.

"Hey guys!" she said to the crowd. "What do you want next?" she yelled. Muddled calls of song names came front the audience. There was a group of about twenty people all together in the very front, they all yelled "_Na Na Na_! _Na Na Na!_" at the same time.

"Alright! _Na Na Na_ it is!" Styxx yelled into the microphone. Then she started to sing.

"_**Na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na**_

_**Na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na**_

_**Na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na**_

_**Na, na, na, na, na**_

"_Drugs, gimme drugs, gimme drugs, I don't need it_

_But I'll sell what you got, take the cash and I'll keep it_

_Eight legs to the wall, hit the gas, kill them all_

_**And we crawl and we crawl and we crawl, you be my detonator**_

"_Love, gimme love, gimme love, I don't need it_

_But I'll take what I want from your heart and I'll keep it_

_In a bag, **in a box** , put an X on the floor_

_**Gimme more, gimme more, gimme more, **shut up and sing it with me_

"_**Na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na**_

_From mall security_

_**Na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na**_

_To every enemy_

_**Na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na**_

_We're on your property_

_**Standing in V formation**_

"_**Na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na**_

_Let's blow an artery_

_**Na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na**_

_Get plastic surgery_

_**Na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na**_

_Keep your apology_

_**Give us more detonation**_

"_**More, gimme more, gimme more**_

"_Oh, let me tell you about the sad man_

_Shut up and let me see your jazz hands_

_Remember when you were a madman?_

_Thought you was **Batman** and hit the party with a gas can_

"_Kiss me, you animal!_

"_**Na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na**_

_You run the company_

_**Na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na**_

_F*** like a Kennedy_

_**Na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na**_

_I think we'd rather be_

_**Burning your information**_

"_**Na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na**_

_Let's blow an artery_

_**Na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na**_

_Get plastic surgery_

_**Na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na**_

_Keep your apology_

_Give us more detonation_

"_And right here, right now_

_All the way in Battery City_

_The little children raise their open, filthy palms_

_Like tiny daggers up to heaven_

"_And all the JuV halls, and the Ritalin rats_

_Ask angels made from neon_

_And f*****g garbage scream out "What will save us?"_

_And the sky opened up_

_Everybody wants to change the world_

_Everybody wants to change the world_

_But no one, no one_

_Wants to die_

"_**Wanna try, wanna try, wanna try**_

_**Wanna try, wanna try, now, I'll be your detonator**_

"_**Na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na**_

"_**Na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na**_

_Make no apology_

_**Na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na**_

_It's death or victory_

_**Na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na**_

_On my authority_

_Crash and burn, young and loaded_

"_**Na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na**_

_Drop like a bullet shell_

_**Na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na**_

_Just like a sleeper cell_

_**Na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na**_

_I'd rather go to hell_

_Than be in a **purgatory**!_

"_Cut my hair, gag and bore me_

_Pull this pin, let this world explode!" _**[1]**

Styxx stopped singing and the crowed went into almost a riot with applause.

"Okay, we're going to go back a million years and you guys are going to listen to one of my favorite songs!" the crowd applauded. Loudly.

"_**We'll be singing**_

_**When we're winning**_

_**We'll be singing**_

"_I get knocked down_

_But I get up again_

_You're never going to keep me down (x4)_

"_**Kissing the night away**_

_**Kissing the night away**_

"_He drinks a whiskey drink_

_He drinks a vodka drink_

_He drinks a lager drink_

_He drinks a cider drink_

_He sings the songs that remind him_

_Of the good times_

_He sings the songs that remind him_

_Of the better times:_

_**"Oh Danny Boy**_

_**Danny Boy**_

_**Danny Boy..."**_

"_I get knocked down_

_But I get up again_

_You're never going to keep me down (x4)_

"_**Kissing the night away**_

_**Kissing the night away**_

"_He drinks a whiskey drink_

_He drinks a vodka drink_

_He drinks a lager drink_

_He drinks a cider drink_

_He sings the songs that remind him_

_Of the good times_

_He sings the songs that remind him_

_Of the better times:_

_**"Don't cry for me**_

_**Next door neighbor..."**_

"_I get knocked down_

_But I get up again_

_You're never going to keep me down (x4)_

"_**We'll be singing**_

_**When we're winning**_

_**We'll be singing**_

"_**I get knocked down**_

_**But I get up again**_

_**You're never going to keep me down**_

"_**We'll be singing**_

_**When we're winning**_

**_We'll be singing!"_ [2]**

Styxx, the back-up singers, and the dancers were all dancing around the stage, no dobtebly having the time of their lives.

"This is another favorite of mine!"

"_Lying in the park on a beautiful day, _

_Sunshine in the grass, and the children play._

_Siren's passing, fire engine red, _

_Someone's house is burning down on a day like this?_

"_The evening comes and we're hanging out, _

_On the front step, and a car rolls by with the windows rolled down, _

_And that war song is playing, "why can't we be friends?"_

_Someone is screaming and crying in the apartment upstairs_

"_Funny the way it is, if you think about it_

_Somebody's going hungry and someone else is eating out_

_Funny the way it is, Am I right or wrong_

_Somebody's heart is broken and it becomes your favorite song_

"_The way your mouth feels in your lovers kiss_

_Like a pretty bird on a breeze or water to a fish_

_A bomb blast brings a building crashing to the floor_

_You can hear the laughter, while the children play "war"_

"_Funny the way it is, if you think about it_

_One kid walks 10 miles to school, another's dropping out_

_Funny the way it is, not right or wrong_

_On a soldier's last breath his baby's being born_

"_Standing on a bridge, watch the water passing under me_

_It must've been much harder when there was no bridge, just water_

_Now the world is small. Remember how it used to be, _

_With mountains and oceans and winters and rivers and stars?_

"_Watch the sky, the jet planes, so far out of my reach_

_Is there someone up there looking down on me?_

_Boy chase a bird, so close but every time_

_He'll never catch her, but he can't stop trying_

"_Funny the way it is, if you think about it_

_One kid walks 10 miles to school, another's dropping out_

_Funny the way it is, not right or wrong_

_On a soldier's last breath his baby's being born_

_Funny the way it is, nor right or wrong_

_Somebody's broken heart becomes your favorite song_

_Funny the way it is, if you think about it_

_A kid walks 10 miles to school, another's dropping out._

"_Standing on a bridge, watch the water passing under me_

_It must've been much harder when there was no bridge, just water_

_Now the world is small. Remember how it used to be, _

_With mountains and oceans and winters and rivers and stars?" _**[3]**

"Okay, tell me if any of you recognize this next song from a million years ago in, like, 2010." Styxx flashed a perfect smile.

Styxx told something to the backup singers and dancers, and to the musicians behind her. The next song started and almost everyone in the crowd started to dance.

"I_t's too late baby, there's no turning around_

_I've got my hands in my pocket and my head in a cloud_

_This is how I do_

_When I think about you_

_I never thought that you could break me apart_

_I keep a sinister smile and a hold of my heart_

_You want to get inside_

_Then you can get in line_

_But not this time_

"_Cause you caught me off guard_

_Now I'm running and screaming_

"_I feel like a hero and you are my heroine_

"_I won't try to philosophize_

_I'll just take a deep breath and I'll look in your eyes_

_This is how I feel_

_And it's so surreal_

_I got a closet filled up to the brim_

_With the ghosts of my past and the skeletons_

_And I don't know why_

_You'd even try_

_But I won't lie_

"_You caught me off guard_

_Now I'm running and screaming_

"_I feel like a hero and you are my heroine_

_Do you know that your love is the sweetest sin?_

"_And I feel a weakness coming on_

_Never felt so good to be so wrong_

_Had my heart on lock down_

_And then you turned me around_

_I'm feeling like a new born child_

_Every time I get a chance to see you smile_

_It's not complicated_

_I was so jaded_

"_And you caught me off guard_

_Now I'm running and screaming_

"_I feel like a hero and you are my heroine_

_Do you know that your love is the sweetest sin?_

"_(I feel like a hero and you are my heroine)_

_And I feel a weakness coming on_

_Never felt so good to be so wrong_

_Had my heart on lock down_

_And then you turned me around_

_(Do you know that your love is the sweetest sin?)_

_I'm feeling like a new born child_

_Every time I get a chance to see you smile_

_It's not complicated_

_I was so jaded_

"_(I feel like a hero and you are my heroine)_

_And I feel a weakness coming on_

_Never felt so good to be so wrong_

_Had my heart on lock down_

_And then you turned me around_

_(Do you know that your love is the sweetest sin?)_

_I'm feeling like a new born child_

_Every time I get a chance to see you smile_

_It's not complicated_

_I was so jaded." _**[4]**

"And we're down to the last song of the night." Styxx called through the microphone. There were 'awwwwwws' coming from the crowd in waves. "I know, I don't want it to be over either! But come on and sing with me the song that got me back into this!" cheers came from the crowd at being invited to sing along.

The guitar started up in the background.

**Dun dun dun. Dun dun, dun-nun. Dun dun dun. Dun, dun. **

**Dun dun dun. Dun dun, dun-nun. Dun dun dun. Dun, dun. **

Then the symbols.

Chsh-tuka-chsh-tuka-chsh-tuka-chsh-tuka.

Chsh-tuka-chsh-tuka-chsh-tuka-chsh-tuka. Ssssshk

Chsh-tuka-chsh-tuka-chsh-tuka-chsh-tuka.

Chsh-tuka-chsh-tuka-chsh-tuka-chsh-tuka. Ssssshk

Then the snare.

Chsh-tuka, _tap! _chsh-tuka, _tap! _chsh-tuka, _tap! _Chsh-tuka, _tap!_

Chsh-tuka, _tap! _chsh-tuka, _tap! _chsh-tuka, _tap! _Chsh-tuka, _tap!_ Ssssshk

Chsh-tuka, chsh-tuka, chsh-tuka, chsh-tuka, _tap!_

Chsh-tuka, _tap! _chsh-tuka, _Tap! _chsh-tuka, _tap! _Chsh-tuka, _tap! _Ssssshk

Then the bass.

BoumBoumBoumBoum;

, Boum

This was repeated once, then came the voices of Styxx and the crowd.

"_We all came out to Montreux_

_On the Lake Geneva shoreline_

_To make records with a mobile_

_We didn't have much time_

_Frank Zappa and the Mothers_

_Were at the best place around_

_But some stupid with a flare gun_

_Burned the place to the ground_

_Smoke on the water, a fire in the sky, smoke on the water_

"_They burned down the gamblin' house,_

_It died with an awful sound_

_and Funky Claude was running in and out_

_Pulling kids out the ground_

_When it all was over_

_We had to find another place_

_But Swiss time was running out_

_It seemed that we would lose the race_

_Smoke on the water, a fire in the sky, smoke on the water_

"_We ended up at the Grand Hotel_

_It was empty cold and bare_

_But with the Rolling truck Stones thing just outside_

_Making our music there_

_With a few red lights and a few old beds_

_We make a place to sweat_

_No matter what we get out of this_

_I know, I know we'll never forget_

_Smoke on the water, a fire in the sky, smoke on the water!" _**[5]**

"I'll see you guys!" Styxx said as she waved one last time and then walked backstage. She gave a hug to each musician, dancer, and back-up singer saying "You all did awesome!"

Styxx hugged Thos and me and then grabbed a water bottle from the counter. She drained it in two gulps.

"Styxx, people are wanting autographs." Thos said, glancing over at the backstage entrance.

Styxx grabbed a sharpie and went over, and then started to sign albums, slips of paper, shirts, e.t.c. Until there was no one left in the stadium.

**AN~I'm not too crazy about this chapter. . .**

**1: **_"Na na na" _**by **_My Chemical Romance_

**2: **_"I Get Knocked Down" _**by **_Smashmouth_

**3: **_"Funny The Way It Is" _**by**_ Dave Mathews Band_

**4: **_"Hero Heroine" _**by** _Boys Like Girls_

**5: **_"Smoke On The Water"_** by **_Deep Purple_


	11. IMPORTANT!

**AN~ Sorry I haven't updated recently, but the computer I use to write my Fan Fiction stuff on is, well, I don't know exactly, but it won't turn on. So until further notice, I will not be updating. Sorry. Right now I'm typing on the new family computer which is weird, because there is no privacy in this house. At all. And the font's are weird, so I'm just no going to work on it and so there. **

**You Are Now Exciting Dreamland Readers: Really sorry, but I still need to finish the next chapter, and it's on the coputer that won't turn on. But I promise, when my computer starts working, I will finish the chapter and post ASAP!**

**World War III Readers: So sorry, but I think the next chapter is finished and all I'd need to do is update. Really sorry.**

**Benders Of Weapon X Readers: KK Rene is doing the next chapter so I'll be able to post that, but if my computer isn't fixed by then, you'll just have to wait.**

**Get Away Readers: The next chap I still need to write, so it'll be a rather long wait**

**Snatched Readers: The next chap is half-way finished, but I still need to write.**

**Tidal Breaker Readers: sooooooo sorry! the next chap is about 3/4 of the way finished, so, it won't be long after the computer's fixed.**

**Would You Do It? Readers: The next chap I've started on, but it's not even 1/4 of the way done. Sorry.**

**Read On-**

**Writer Under The Stairs**

**P.S. This is the same on all of my stories, so if you're reading more than one of mine, you don't need to check it out.**


	12. Saying Goodbye

**AN~ So, the last chapter of You Are Now Exiting Dreamland (But no worries, I've already got an idea for the next story :). I give my thanks to every one who read this story, and another thanks to everyone who reviewed/added this to alert/favorites list. This chap will be divided into Styxx's POV, Nyx's POV, and Ray's POV. **

_What about now?_

_What about today?_

_What if you're making me all that I was meant to be?_

_What if our love never went away?_

_What if it's lost behind words we could never find?_

_Baby, before it's too late,_

_What about now?_

_~"What About Now" - Daughtry_

**Styxx**

I was standing at the front door of the mansion, looking down the main hallway that split into the grand staircase, and the hallway to the ball room. Halfway down the main hallway was a decorative white washed door, the Professor's study, and directly to my left was the rec. room. I knew halfway down the hall that the staircase led to was the room I shared with Nyx. Somewhere past the hallways I heard the old grandfather clock strike six o'clock. I saw Thos and Nyx walk down the hall from the kitchen, Professor was behind them.

"Ready?" Thos asked, his duffel bag over his shoulder and guitar case in hand. I nodded, picking up my own suitcase and tightening my grip on my black backpack.

"I'll see you in two months, Professor." I said, waving at him.

"I will see you too." He said back. I turned to Nyx.

"Hey," I said.

"Hey," she said back. She stepped closer, wrapping her arms around me. I set down my suitcase and hugged her back. I'd miss her a lot.

"You're coming to the airport with us, right?" I asked.

"'Course." she said, letting me go. I smiled as she reached out and took my guitar by the handle as I picked my suitcase back up. I turned one last time, to look around the mansion. I guess Ray had better things to do than say good-bye.

As a trio, Nyx, Thos and I walked out the front door and over to the garage. We put out things into the bed of Thos' red Ford truck and then climbed in.

**Nyx**

I watched as Thos turned the keys in the ignition and the engine started with a rumble. We were off to the airport, the cab of the truck drown in silence. For the life of me I couldn't think of a thing to say. Sure, a few lines crossed my mind, like:

"SO, how about them Mets?" or "Why did the chicken cross the road?" or "Okay, so three blonde's are in a car. . ." but they were just so . . ._ cliché._

So we rode in silence. About ten minutes later, I could see the tip of the airport building. And in five minutes, I'd be in that building, watching my twin and my brother fly away to Oklahoma City, Oklahoma, and that I'd be alone for about two months. I took a deep breath and remembered, I was the one who chose to stay.

We arrived at the airport with twenty minutes until Styxx's flight took off. We went through security, and waited near the jet way doors, waiting for the voice that would say, "Flight 93 to Oklahoma City, Oklahoma, now boarding."

**Ray**

I woke up when the old grandfather clock downstairs struck six. Today was the day Styxx was leaving. Today was the day she flew to Oklahoma. Today she was leaving at six o'clock. SIX O'CLOCK! I jump out of bed and I'm about to rush down the grand staircase when I notice something- I'm in my underwear. I cuss under my breath about the inconvenience of pants as I run back to my dresser and frantically pull out a pair of jeans and a button up t-shirt.

I know that by the time I get dressed and get downstairs, they'd be gone. That Styxx will have already left for the airport, and I would have missed my chance to say good-bye. I rushed down anyway (fully clothed) and see the empty place at the front door. I barely register the Professor when he says "Good morning" because I'm rushing to the garage. I take the keys to the X-van and I jump into the car without question.

I drove a few miles over the speed limit all the way to the airport, hoping I'd get there in time. I parked the closest I could get and ran in. I rushed as fast as I could through security and looked around for blonde hair. That white-blonde hair that all three of them have.

**Styxx**

I waited in my seat in the airport lobby, fidgeting every few seconds. I felt like I was making a mistake. Like there was still something I needed to take care of. I tried to ignore the feeling, but it only got bigger. I finally couldn't take it any more and I jumped out of my seat and started to pace. Here there was no running away to Look Off Point.

Lets see, I have my cloths. My backpack. My leather bound book. My sliver pen. My iPod. My earphones. My guitar. My sketch pad. Thos. What is it that I'm forgetting? Then I see the orange bangs that haven't been spiked up yet. The crumpled button-up T. The faded jeans. His lost puppy expression.

His eye lock with mine and he smiles. It's not one of those stupid scenes in the movies that make you want to roll your eyes when the guy and the girl rush to each other on the beach and then collapse in the sand, hugging each other. No. We had passed that stage. He walked over to us, and he sheepishly looked at his flip-flops.

"Sorry. Overslept."

"This time I wasn't there to make you omelets." I smiled at him, he smiled back. I could tell he remembered that. Remembered the school morning when he over slept, I made omelets, and then he drove me and Nyx to school. That was the day that this whole thing basically started.

"Yeah." I could tell he was searching for something to say, but he'd never been very good with words. The intercom saved him, though.

"_Flight 93 to Oklahoma City, Oklahoma, now boarding._" it repeated the message again in Spanish, and then again in French.

"Thats me. I guess. . . good-bye." I said. I picked up my suitcase and guitar and followed Thos to the doors.

"Bye, Styxx." I heard Ray whisper.

"I'll see you guys in two months!" Nyx called out in fake happiness. I waved one last time, then slipped down the hallway and out of their sight.

**Nyx**

I watched as Styxx walked away, watched as she and Thos disappeared out of my sight. I rushed to the window and spotted Styxx's flight easily. Soon I saw two heads of long blonde hair walked into the morning light. Both carrying guitar cases.

"I'll see you in two months." I whisper. I watch them board the plane, and I wait. Soon the doors to the hallway close and the plane is in motion down the runway. I watch as the plane elevates off the ground, the landing gear retracting.

Then it's over. In a few seconds the plane is out of sight, in just a few seconds I'm further away from my twin than ever. I could feel the longing to be at her side again- to be side-kick Nyx. But thats not possible. I sigh and shove my hands into my pockets. I feel a slip of paper in there, I don't remember putting anything in my pocket before we left. I fish it out and read the sloppy writing of Thos:

_Take care of your truck._

What? Is he serious? Thos never let anyone but him even touch the steering wheel of his Ford. I flip it over and find a note from Styxx:

_He's serious._

I laugh to myself as I head to the parking lot. I can see Ray out of the corner of my eye following behind me. Already I can tell that the next few months are going to be weird. Not a good-weird, not a bad-weird. Just. Plain. Weird.

**AN~ thank you all for reading! The next story will be up whenever I get it finished. I'll update once more to tell you that it's up, and I hope you join me.**

**Thanks for reading!**


End file.
